Udyr/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Damage is applied to post-mitigation. Therefore, buying defensive items can drastically increase your survivability. * is one of the best junglers in the game. Taking advantage of this can give your team a large XP advantage and map control. ;Playing Against * players will often start in the jungle and only appear to gank in lanes. Try warding key locations to keep track of his movement. * Once the initial shield effect has faded, is weak against other champions. Press the attack to force him to switch stances and prevent him from regenerating health. * Some players buy tank items to become very durable. If they do, focus their weaker teammates instead. Tricks ;Ability Usage * It's essential to plan ahead which abilities you will learn with . Every ability has multiple usages and five levels. The max champion level is 18, limiting one of abilities to rank 3, or two to rank 4. Typically, a player would choose either or as their main source of damage. ** deals high AD burst damage and gives a strong attack speed steroid, giving great dueling and objective destroying ability. ** is useful for sustained AoE damage and is great for quickly clearing minion waves/jungle monsters. ** is great at sustain due to both the shield and life steal. ** can be used offensively to chase and stun targets, or defensively to stun a pursuer and run away. * Repeatedly switching stances is required to keep up . The activation buffs from , , and persist for their full duration, even when switches the stances. ** This is usually referred to as 'Stance-dancing'. With the help of , gains flat movement speed and attack speed boosts which stack up to three times and increase his damage per second. Keep an eye on his mana as repeatedly using stances easily drains him of his mana due to the higher mana costs at the early tiers of his skills. ** is an effective farmer and pusher. Combining and attack speed increase with the area of effect magic damage from can clear minion waves very fast. ** When pushing waves or attacking objectives, alternate between your offensive stances as long as your mana is sufficient. Be careful when using though, the AoE magic damage can hit enemy champions and draw turret aggro. ** In late game stages, can act as a powerful solo objective destroyer by alternating between (gives attack speed plus the 15% on-hit attack damage) and (to reduce damage taken). Should the enemy team draw near, movement speed boost helps to retreat quickly. * You can engage with to stun an enemy champion before switching stances or targets. But consider that the persistent effect has a 6 seconds cooldown for each individual target. ** Using your stun before activating movement speed again can drastically help by increasing the distance to your enemy when escaping. ** Against some champions, it's wiser to refrain from using your stun early until it's really needed (e.g. to interrupt ), since that gives the enemy 6 seconds until they can be stunned again. * is a pure melee-focused fighter. Therefore, he is vulnerable to kiting. Try to avoid ranged harassment and crowd control. In early game phases you should coordinate with your allies to encircle targets or wait for them to initiate as usually needs to all-in at engages. * lack of ranged gap-closers and his low mana pool can make gank attempts quite challenging if the enemy didn't heavily overextend. As you need to get into melee range first, consider using before a gank to minimize damage from the enemy. * The classic + combo is the probably fastest way for ganking, as primary problem with ganking is reaching the enemy in time. ** It's helpful to ask your allied laner if the enemy champion has used , displacements, or disengaging abilities (like ranged CC) recently to make sure you don't waste your summoner spells for a single gank attempt. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * Being a pure melee champion with no ranged abilities, relies on high movement speed and defense to stay mobile and resilient. His build options are very flexible as you can mix-and-match many items with the effects of his stances. * While is not very item-dependent as others in the early game, mana problems can occur if overusing abilities carelessly. The need of mana and mana regeneration decreases with the game's progress, though. * gives small spikes of bonus damage along with mana. Consider this first if you don't need passive speed boost. * grants a small armor boost which would ideally build from if you chose it along with s as starting option. * is probably the strongest mana sustain for and it builds into later. He can charge it quickly by constantly switching around with stances. This also proves useful for a splitpush oriented build where you would need more mana than usual and profits from defensive mana items like thanks to the high mana pool. * If can acquire most of the time, you don't need to build any mana regeneration items at all. This is usually the case if your mid or top laner aren't very mana-dependant or they are building another source of mana sustain. * As most defensive and some offensive items also grant cooldown reduction, consider capping this first if you want to constantly use your abilities. * is very susceptible to crowd control and heavy slowing effects at first since he has no gap closer with range. or have highly helpful attributes to mitigate these weaknesses. The increased movement speed is handy for easier juking of enemy abilities. * is your primary defensive skill which should be used often as possible if heavily pressured by enemy attacks. It effectively relies on armor and magic resistance to increase its endurance further. ** is a good anti-kiting tool as both the active and passive effects slow speed attributes of enemies. It has also its uses for engaging in combination with or . Combining it with is helps dealing with attack damage and attack speed-reliant enemies. The bonus armor will favourably increase your shield's defensive strength. * For magic resistance, a simple into is a common early game option for . ** is effective against sustained damage and also grants appreciated cooldown reduction. It has good synergy with all life steal and health regeneration boosting resources. ** packs a few health points more and is effective against targeted CC or burst damage which would otherwise stop you in your tracks. * If in need of an engage-type item, can provide some beneficial stats and a useful active for in early/ mid game stages to get in position. In conjunction with a supporter providing speed-boosting effects or abilites, ganking or engaging ability can be improved to a formidable degree. * With his good scalings, can also afford some offensive equipment. However, if you aren't that confident, as a wrong build order backfires quickly if the enemy manages to lock you down. Your choice between and can also affect the build path. * An early is generally helpful to stick to targets (as the passive grants speed on-hit) and builds into or . * Because of his low base cooldowns, profits well from items with the passive. ** is arguably the strongest offensive almost-core item for . All attributes (especially the two passives and movement speed) have great synergy with him. ** For more defense, AoE damage and crowd control, is a cheaper alternative, granting armor, cooldown reduction and a high mana boost. The passive grants a reliable AoE slow, allowing him to lock down targets better. * is primary AD focussed ability. It offers bonus damage and good attack speed by itself and becomes very dangerous when building some attack damage and armor penetration. ** gives high attack damage which allows for lethal burst to quickly eliminate high priority targets. The passive gives pushing power and procs life steal as well, increasing his sustainability in close-up fights immensely, even further if is in your possession. ** is very powerful addition with multiple benefits. Not only does the passive shield increase his survival chances against magic or true damage (as true damage is counted as "spell damage" in some cases), but also increases his strength at critical health. In conjunction with , becomes even more a force to be reckoned with. ** grants more sustained damage, especially if the enemy tends to stack health. Its active effect grants another source of soft CC to improve his chasing, dueling or disengaging potential. ** Some armor penetration can work wonderson , as it boosts his auto attacks and especially bonus physical damage. also gives an active which temporarily buffs speed. ** , on the other hand, supports any AD-specialized player including himself, as his DoT applies the full 30% effect almost instantly. ** own attack speed bonus synergizes exceptionally well with additional on-hit effects ( , or ) * is source of area of effect damage and farming power which mainly scales with attack speed. It is also the most recurring choice for a heavy tank-oriented build. ** grants massive attack speed to increase the ratio of Phoenix third hits. The former's passive grants a source of pseudo-magic penetration which boosts his own magic resistance if he keeps attacking. ** As deals mainly AoE damage, combining items like , or can drastically improve farming and pushing power as well severely damaging clumped enemy groups. ;Countering * As is a full-fledged melee champion with no gap closers, he is thus very vulnerable to kiting. * Ranged champions generally have an advantage against due to his all melee skills. Be aware of his movement speed to keep this benefit up. * Tenacity can reduce stun duration, making his CC less effective when ganking. * Against a laning , it can prove beneficial to make him waste mana by either bait engages and quick disengage or punish him depending on which stance he used. This can easily hamper his early game lane presence, which forces him to regain his lost mana by either using up his potions or recalling to make him lose some experience and farm. * Once he gets some of his core gear, an alternating and is one of the harder champions in the game to chase down. effect can easily make you regret chasing him if back-up arrives. It is best to provide vision before attempting to commit and kill him and being aware of the whereabouts of his teammates. * Disabling from attacking or switching stances can reduce his threatening power, for example has a potentially longer stun duration. * Champions with heavy slows or disruptive skills are efficient in keeping at bay (i.e. , , and ). ** Also, whoever can exceed own speed (champions like , ) will be able outperform him and escape better. ** is an effective counter because has a hard time reaching him without gapclosers, even with slow reduction. Just focus on movement speed and health/armor items. * Be aware of his primary stances and item build: ** If he maxes , he will take mostly AD items and some attack speed. Counter it by boosting armor and health and know that his Q hits will do surprising damage over time, so you might lose a bunch of HP in the few next seconds. ** If he maxes , he usually goes for attack speed, tank and on-hit items, and most of his damage will be magic. You can switch to AS reduction such as or . Category:Champion strategies Category:Udyr de:Udyr/Strategie ru:Udyr/Strategy